Seeu Got An Eighty on the Test After Lunch
by picklepeep
Summary: Five minutes later, she was fast pacing it down the hall to the nearest restroom… which was a seven minute walk from here. Seeu's pretty sour at the start of one particular morning, and receiving a horrible test score doesn't help either. Did I mention she has diarrhea?


Author's note: Hello hello! I'm back with a one-shot fic (it's very, very short) for you all. Reviews are always nice. Enjoy!

.

Seeu walked into class one morning and sat down at her desk, looking over her test score. A lousy 22 percent.

It was only third period and she was irritated beyond belief, and it didn't help anyone that she had explosive diarrhea. She studied her ass off on this test, how could she not get a good score? There was only one explanation. The test was rigged.

"Hey, Seeu!" Her friend Gumi had walked into the classroom. "How did you do on the test?"

She glared at the green-haired girl. "I did just fine!" she said. "All I need to worry about is that upcoming test after lunch," _and making it out of here alive_, she thought.

"Oh, cool. I'm so prepared for that one," said Gumi. "I got an eighty-three on that last one. I _need_ a good mark for this one or else I'm done for." She giggled and Seeu joined her. Seeu could feel the corners of her mouth tighten as she forced it.

Gumi sat down in her seat behind Seeu and rested her head on the desk. Enough talking, I suppose, Seeu thought idly.

.

After ten minutes through the class, Seeu's stomach felt a bit bubbly.

Of course she was used to it, but it had developed into a very loud, achy and carbonated sound that was distracting her from the lesson. She looked around the room to act like it wasn't her making that noise. Catching her friend Rin's eye, she shook her head. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and went back to copying notes.

Five minutes later, Seeu was fast pacing it down the hall to the nearest restroom… which was a seven minute walk from the class. Thank god for desks next to the door, right?

Bracing herself against a water fountain, a thin spread of sweat on her brow, she breathed deeply, nearly letting go of a distraught noise. Think: people having horrible, horrible stomach aches.

"It's okay, I can do this," coaching herself, she makes her way down the hallway once more.

A few paces down there is a supply closet, and it's ajar.

She looks at it as she makes her way down. "I can't," she says to herself, eying the door. "I can't do that. I can hold it."

Just then, someone knocks into her on their way out of a nearby classroom. "Sorry, are you alright?" They ask, putting an arm out for Seeu.

"Just fine—" she squeezes her asscheeks together tightly so nothing spills out. "I got it. Everything's fine; run along now, boy," she helps herself up as he walks away. There's no one else in the hallway, she notices, so he must be off to the bathroom, or the bathroom… maybe the bathroom.

Holding her ass (and keeping her skirt down), she stops abruptly and turns around toward the supply closet. "Supply closet…" Supply closets have all sorts of things, right? Mops, Kleenex, air freshener, surely, and most importantly… "Buckets."

Seeu, moving as fast as she can, opens the door to the closet only to find that there's someone else already in there. In fact, as she accidentally pushes into the person while looking for the light switch, she notices that there are two people in there.

"Dammit!"

"Uh, ow?"

"Found it." The light flickered on and it revealed two people she knew very well. "Teto, what are you doing with Len?" They were disheveled and slightly sweaty and there were UNO cards everywhere.

"Nothing," said Teto, picking up the cards. "What are you doing here?"

It's as if something punched everything in Seeu's excretory system three times in a row with car tires. "Pass me that bucket right now—" Seeu quickly pulled her underpants out of the way so they wouldn't stain as everything she'd been trying so hard to keep in rushed out of her body.

"Oh, my god," Len cried as he tossed the bucket ("Too late, I'm afraid" was Teto's remark) near Seeu's foot.

"'Oh, my god' indeed," said Seeu, setting up the bucket to get rid of what was left in her system.

"What a load," commented Teto.

"What did you eat?" Len asked, horrified at the sight. "Oh, my god! It's moving everywhere!"

"I didn't eat anything, it's just been like this all morning. Teto, hand me those tissues," Seeu was seated on the bucket, bottom half naked, getting rid of the final waves of wasteful relief (see that?).

"Don't look."

"You won't have to worry about that." Teto faced the back wall. Len was desperately trying to get rid of the smell with febreeze, not worried at all what Seeu was doing.

"Alright, I'm done. Help me clean this up."

"Are you _kidding me_?" Len gawked at her. "No. No way." He crossed his arms. "I'm leaving."

"You have to help me! Or should I mention the awkward situation I found you two in to our school's dean?"

"NO—"

"Or," said Teto,"We could not."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Seeu shrugged. "Let's go then!" All three students walked out of the supply closet quietly, making sure the door was locked behind them. Len sprayed an extra cloud of air freshener around it.

"I desperately need a shower," Len said, holding his nose.

"Me, too!" Seeu smiled, thinking about skipping for the rest of the day. "Wait. What exactly were you two doing in the closet again?"

"Well," said Teto, "We were… um—"

"Oh, god," they turned back to see Len staring again.

"What is it this time, Len?" Seeu asked.

"We left your skirt in the supply closet."

Seeu looked at Len and then down at herself. She gazed at the supply closet's door, wondering what would happen to them if they were to open up that door again. Have the contents inside it already mutated into some kind of flesh-eating monster? Will it brutally attack them leaving them begging to be let go or will it welcome them—specifically Seeu—with open arms, crying like a helpless child that's lost their mother? The only way to find out would be to open that door.

Seeu turned around and began walking back to the classroom, pants-less, Teto and Len quickly following behind.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Len asked.

"No," she replied. "That's disgusting."


End file.
